imbfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaledore Bloxxia
"We must go to Cascade to fight khakra zombies." -The leaders of the three teams ordering their soldiers to go to Cascade Kaledore Bloxxia is a planet in the Bloxxian galaxy,along with its neighbor planets Coprentan and Kcingick. Kaledore Bloxxia plays a role in the Republican Treaty because the leaders of the Death Creators,the Raiders,and the Reign of Chaos ordered their soldiers to go to a planetoid called Cascade to fight the disease-spreading khakra zombies. They protected themselves by activating the anti-infection buttons on their survivival suits,and the leaders gave the soldiers survival suits based on the leaders'. Planet facts Diameter: 90,000,000,000 miles Largest country (land size): Dixon (400,000 miles) Largest country (population): Dixon (200,000,000,000 people) Tallest tree: Dhickas (400 ft.) Tallest building: Quintuplet Towers (100,000,000 ft in total) Longest ship: Trenton ''(1,000 feet) Biggest continent: Aknk (50,000,000 sq mi) Climates Near the magnetic poles: -50 to -20 Cronick About 100,000 miles east of Dixon: 70 to 80 Cronick Near the eastbound equator: 100 to 120 Cronick Near the westbound equator: 120to 130 Cronick About 20,000 miles west from Atka: 70 to 79 Cronick Bloxxian language People in Kaledore Bloxxia speak Classic Bloxxian and Simplified Bloxxian in different parts of Kaledore Bloxxia. Simplified Bloxxian: A: <.> B: (' C: ( D: <,> E: <,,> F: |/| G: |,] H: | I: || J: ** K: $/ L: $\ M: << N: >> O: `~ P: , Q: ,, R <:> S: I$I T: // U: \\ V: \\,',// W: \\,,// X: (*) Y: *H* Z: ;:; Republican Treaty The Republican Treaty formed in 120 CYB,just 20 years after Tron and Alex's birth. The ''Bezerk,a villain starfighter deployed 150,000 khakra zombies to infect the large asteroid Cascade. On Kaledore Bloxxia,David,Rick,and Alex,the leaders of the Death Creators,Raiders,and the Reign of Chaos,ordered them to go to Cascade en route the Trenton,the Twilight,and the Fastrak, all flagships. The Death Creators went on their flagship,the Trenton. The Raiders went on theirs,the Twilight. The Reign of Chaos went on board the Fastrak,their flagship. They all went to Cascade with a special gravitational pull by the Cascade's atmosphere. They arrived at Cascade and the leaders ordered them to put on their survival suits. The troopers dialed the knob on their suits to anti-infections to prevent death by the zombies. They went onto Cascade's surface. A green glow appeared inside an asteroid. Voices came. They said "Destroy intruders! Destroy intruders!" continuosly until all of the troopers engaged their lightsabers and pulled out their guns. A big battle started. The most powerful and agile leader,Alex,said," You are going to get crushed by US!! You are total arrested under the Republicans,us,and our powerful skills!" to the robots. The devastatingly powerful behemoths said in a robotic voice," We don't care! We will attack you! Robots,take the power crystals!". The three teams took out their cannons and continously shot the robots. Suddenly,the zombies said,"What did you do to the robots we programmed?" The leaders took their lightsabers and wrapped a kung-fu kick on the zombies. They swung their lightsabers back and forth and sideways. Their most powerful trick is to dump them into space. Each person carried one,then threw them off a nearby cliff. Their hands slipped,and fell into space. Republican Treaty II The three ships Trenton,Fastrak,and Twilight went back to Kaledore Bloxxia. Just at the beginning of the Republican Treaty II,evil villains were building a superstructure called the Destroyer. They also built a superstructure. But it is bigger,stronger,has more features,and has a laser beam that can shoot everything in its path. They chose plasma metal so its unbreakable and sturdy. They flew small,sleek jetfighters that can zoom very fast to destroy the Destroyer. The ships used radar signals to locate weak spots. They fired laser beams at the weak spot and the entire superstructure exploded.